custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sceptiez
Sceptiez is an Agori outcast of the nearly extinct Iron Tribe and a member of the Gatherers. Biography Sceptiez was a member of the Iron Tribe prior to the Shattering. Around 103,000 years ago, the Iron Tribe was decimated by a mysterious plague which caused the victims to lose their capacity to dream and be driven to madness, and the few unharmed were shunned by all other Agori for fear of carrying the disease. Sceptiez and the other remaining members of his tribe retreated to safety in a cave. It was one of the warriors of the tribe, Telluris, who suggested that the tribe's surviving members use minerals to change the color of their armor and helmets, in an effort to disguise themselves and attempt to integrate into other tribes, though to no avail. After the worst of the epidemic was over, Sceptiez and the other remaining members of his tribe retreated to the wastelands and went their separate ways. Following the Shattering, Sceptiex was left stranded on Bara Magna, where he took up residence in the wastelands, all the while developing an increasing hatred for other Agori. At some point, he fought, defeated, and tamed a Blaze Dragon he named Dracos. He currently makes a living as a bandit, raiding caravans and robbing Agori travelers. He occasionally captures Glatorian and Agori to sell to the Rock Tribe. At some point, Sceptiez was approached by the Skrall Skirvex, who convinced him to join the Gatherers and start working for him. More recently, Sceptiez was sent with Kelx, Zaz, and a large group of Bone Hunters and Skrall to capture the Skrall Verex and his companions, Ranzesk and Drex. After successfully capturing Drex and Ranzesk, Kelx forced Verex to surrender after placing Ranzesk' life at stake. After delivering Verex and his companions to Skirvex's fortress, Sceptiez, Zaz, Grespok, Xepta, and several other enslaved Skrall made their was to the outskirts of a large jungle oasis where they met with Jarzek and Drakzu. After discussing tactics, Sceptiez and the others split up with the intention of driving the Glatorian within the oasis towards the center. At first, the ambush seemed successful, with Sceptiez squaring off against Lotawn. However, a blow from the warrior's Thornax Launcher took him out of the fight, and briefly rendered him unconscious. He later recovered, though before anything else could be done, Ignika Nui and his allies joined the fight, ultimately siding with Lotawn, Shezz, and Xeptek. As the battle proceeded, Sceptiez attempted to attack Glatorian Nepzek atop his Destral Cycle, though was blocked by the Water Agori Robuke. Despite his skill, Robuke managed to withstand the Agori's attack, forcing him back slightly. Later, Jarzek ordered a retreat, a request that Sceptiez obeyed. During the retreat, Sceptiez and a majority of his allies were caught massive tornado created by Toa Skydrax. Eventually, Sceptiez and the others were released from the tornado's grip, and were captured. Later, Sceptiez was teleported away by Skirvex, along with the rest of his allies, in order to prevent them from sharing secrets with their enemies. Abilities & Traits A cunning and cruel warrior, Sceptiez is known throughout Bara Magna as a force to be respected. He is skilled in most forms of combat, and knows how to stalk his prey until the time is right to strike. He also harbors a deep resentment toward most other beings, including members of his own tribe. Tools In addition to a sword crafted from a Vorox stinger, Sceptiez wields a spiny whip. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Agori Category:Toa Hydros Category:Iron Tribe